Volumes
'''Volumes '''are known as the comics of the Stuffed Animal Show series. It describes the episodes of the Stuffed Animal Show, with 3 books in one series or one comic. These are written by Anthony Ortiz. Volumes 1-9 Volume 1 This comic is Volume 1 of the Stuffed Animal Show. It has Bedtime Bear on the front cover. It has three stories in it including the top three episodes of the Stuffed Animal Show's Season 1 all written by Anthony. These stories are the first episode, The Stuffed Animal Show Begins, Hanging From Walls the second episode, and the third episode Peter to the Rescue. This volume was also released in a 3 in 1 comic book written by Anthony with the main three volumes, 1, 2 and 3. This Bedtime Bear picture on the front cover is also drawn by Anthony and is one of his main drawings for the comic books. In fact, this one only appears on the front cover of Volume 1. However, this has been one of Anthony's main Stuffed Animal Show drawings. Volume 2 This is Volume 2 of the Stuffed Animal Show Volumes. It has Bedtime Bear's adopted brother, Tito on the front cover. This includes 3 episodes from Season 1 as well. The first being the fourth episode Scottish Language and Sagacity, the second being the fifth episode Babi and The Visitor, and the third being the sixth episode Tito's Tightrope. The first reason Tito is on the front cover of this comic book is because he is Bedtime Bear's adopted brother, the second being the third episode in this book, Tito's Tightrope where Tito walked a tightrope in a circus and had it named after him. This drawing on the front cover also represents another one of Anthony's main Stuffed Animal Show drawings. This explains how Tito is one of the main characters on the show. Volume 3 This comic book is Volume 3 of the Stuffed Animal Show. Instead of one stuffed animal on the front cover, there's three. Oliver, Poochy, and Peter. This volume includes three episodes from the Stuffed Animal Show's Season 1 which include the seventh episode, Yusei, Located!, the eighth episode Different Opposites, and the ninth episode Roarson's Roaringness. Those three episodes are some of the funniest episodes on Season 1, also a new stuffed animal is introduced to the characters in one of these stories, Roarson the stuffed lion. This is also one of Anthony's main Stuffed Animal Show drawings. This aside from Volume 1 and 2, also comes in a 3 in 1 comic book written by Anthony. Also since this is one of Anthony's main Stuffed Animal Show drawings, it also includes three main characters on the front cover. Poochy, Peter and Oliver. Volume 4 This is Volume 4 of the Stuffed Animal Show series. It has the stuffed polar bear, Anthony Bear on the front cover. It is also included in a 3 in 1 comic book which includes Volumes 4, 5 and 6. This has three episodes in it, which include the tenth episode Jolly Jingle, Duties of The Dogs the eleventh episode, and Timothy Time Again the twelfth episode. This is also one of Anthony's main Stuffed Animal Show drawings. Volume 5 Three-in-One Comics Volumes 1-2-3: This book is the first three-books-in-one comic book consisting of Volumes 1, 2 and 3 of the Stuffed Animal Show based off the episodes. The cover has Bedtime Bear on the front with "The Stuffed Animal Show" written in big letters, "Story and Art by Anthony Ortiz" is written in smaller letters and so is the "Volumes 1-2-3" part. With the stories based off the episodes of the show based off the comics "The Stuffed Animal Show", readers can take a ride from when the Stuffed Animal Show begun to continuing on to where it all is! The front is colored yellow and taking a trip inside will make readers think they are in the Stuffed Animal Show itself. Category:Books